


mpreg with 15

by Pregnantpenisbulgekid



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant with Multiples, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pregnantpenisbulgekid/pseuds/Pregnantpenisbulgekid
Summary: kirks second pregnanccy but with 15 kids





	mpreg with 15

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 2nd work

After Kirks pregnancy, Kirk wanted to do it again but want to have at least ten kids at once. Rose was like absolutely not and would not do it, so Kirk looked to his good friend Sam, a male seeder of multiples in the Mpreg community. They arranged at meeting that later that week.  
Kirk shows up to Sam’s house with his supplies: his dildo, his vibrator, his condoms, his harness, and his lube. Kirk walks up to the door takes a deep breath and knocks. After a few moments Sam opens the door and stands there in his birthday suit,and immediately Kirk get a huge boner and he starts to pre-cum.When Sam sees this,he grabs Kirk and drags him in and take him to his room. Kirk gasps as he enter Sam’s breeding room. It has a bed just for breeding and a breeding swing and a wall of different tools for just for breeding. Kirk walks over to the swing and examines it, all of a sudden he feels Sam’s wet dripping with cum cock rubbing against his backside. Sam eases off Kirk’s clothes and slowly straps Kirk into the swing. Kirk gasp and moans as Sam slowly rubs his hard cock arounds Kirk's face then all of a suddenly Sam gets up and abruptly walks around Kirk and slams his cock into Kirk’s ass. Kirk yelps in pleasure and immediately starts cumming as Sam pounds his cock into Kirk. Sam suddenly stops and walks out of the room and then comes back with a pill. Kirk is about to start to ask what the pill is for when Sam shoves in in his mouth as he cums to wash it down. Then Sam explains what will happen with the pill: first you tell yourself how many babies you want over and over, then you tell me and finally we have a spiritual ritual and you will be pregnant with that amount. “But what was the pill for?” Kirk asks. Sam says as soon as the ritual is done and I will start pounding you and it will knock you into a semi-conscious state so you feel me pounding but know nothing else for a few hours so I can impregnate you without complications. So shall we begin? Yes, Kirk moans. So Kirk start to think over and over in his head I want 15 kids, 15 kids, 15 kids until he tells Sam in a whiny voice “Sam I want you to impregnate me with 15 kids.” Sam slowly leans over Kirk with his dripping cum cock and rubs Kirk to start the ritual. Sam tells Kirk I will impregnate you with 15 kids. Then Kirk slips into a semi-conscious state.  
Sam slams into Kirk with his cock and begins to thrust faster and faster, his cock going in and out of Kirk’s ass as his cum pours into Kirk’s ass.Sam slows and then thrust Kirk’s ass, and draws a moan ,deep and low from Kirk.They were right on top of each other so Sam rolls his hips until Kirk was crying out with each thrust.Sam found Kirk’s g-spot quickly and his cum hits Kirk so fast and hard that Kirk feels nothing but pleasure with a bit pain but in the best way. Sam makes about four or five thrusts more into Kirk before Kirk felt every muscle in Sam's body lock and the warmth of Sams orgasm fill him. It was a feeling he would never forget. The weight of Sam's body and their perfect breathing was a welcome sensation.   
A few hours later, Kirk wakes up in am's breeding bed with a strange feeling in his lower stomach as he realizes what happened he grins and groans bringing sam into the room. Sam smiles a sit down next to Kirk and explains you will have a normal 9 month journey but with way better outcomes.   
3 months later Kirks belly is the size of a quadruplets belly at 9 months. At 6 months his stomach is 2 times larger when he was pregnant with 6 kids and is homebound because he is is so big he can barely sit in a chair.   
At 8 months he is in the hospital because he is starting to have labour pain because 15 babies at 8 months are painful. When he reaches his due date Sam comes over and vites kirk and tells kirk that is almost over. But Kirk gets a huge surprise his kids aren't ready !! he will be overdue!  
So at 15 months at midnight,Kirk gives a very painful birth to 15 kids which he gives 10 up for adoption


End file.
